Dommage
by Kapwing
Summary: One Shot .::. C'était un geek avec des lunettes stupides et qui fumait ; c'était un sombre cinglé blond et qui mangeait du chocolat - une histoire de gamins, une histoire de fous ? Mais ils sont morts, et y a plus d'histoire du tout.


_. A_**uteur** : Kapwing, ah que coucou, ah que c'est moi.  
~ _D_**isclaimer** : je gagne pas d'argent en grabouillant ça, et personne n'est à moi, tout à Ohba et Obata ( c'est pas faute d'essayer de les voler pourtant ), à part ... euh ... Ma patte personnelle de l'artiste 8D.  
_. R_**ating **: T. J'ai hésité entre M et T, pfft, les ratings, c'est trop compliqué pour moi. Bref, un tas de vulgarités ( un peu ) et un peu de sexe, voilà.  
~ _P_**airing** : C'est pas bien mystérieux, je suis sûre que vous devinerez. Oh allez : Matt / Mello, parce que what else ?  
_# B_**lah **: Donc voici un petit OS, moi je le trouve pas mauvais, sans me vanter ( _ ) et c'est ma première incursion dans l'univers des fanfics Death Note en tant qu'auteur, enfin voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez aussi. Rendez-vous en bas ~~

* * *

Pour Matt, Mello était le premier, le dernier ; le seul. Et pour tellement de choses. Son ami, pour commencer, son premier ami, son meilleur ami. Le seul à l'avoir – occasionnellement – appelé par son vrai nom, depuis qu'il avait foutu les pieds à la Wammy's.

_« Tu t'appelles Matt ? Mello. Hein ? Mail Jeevas ? Hé, on n'est pas sensé dire nos vrais noms ! Je … D'accord, d'accord. Mihael Keehl. Comment ? Oui, t'es le seul à qui je l'aie dit … Mais t'avises pas de m'appeler comme ça, hein ! »_

Mello était susceptible, obsessionnel, limite dépendant au chocolat. Mello était égoïste ; il voulait être le premier, il voulait dépasser Near, il n'agissait plus rationnellement quand il se focalisait sur son objectif. Souvent, il oubliait Matt, il ne faisait plus attention à lui. Mais Matt était fidèle et bien dressé, il revenait toujours.  
Ils s'engueulaient, oh oui, ils s'insultaient, c'était jouissif, ils en avaient besoin ; il se battaient aussi, en bons gamins. Et ils se soutenaient, aussi. C'était rassurant d'avoir cette certitude, que l'autre serait toujours là.

_« Matty ? Qu'est-ce que tu – hé !? Mais tu chiales comme une gonzesse ! Connard toi-même ! Allez, dis, t'as quoi ? Comment ça, seul ? je suis là, moi. De quoi Near ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre là dedans, lui ? Comment ça je comprends rien ? C'est toi qui n'est pas foutu de – Matt ! Mais calme-toi putain ! __Matt ? Matt … Mail … »_

Mello, c'était ses premiers baisers aussi, dans la pénombre d'une chambre ou dans les couloirs. Effets du hasard, pour commencer, bien sûr. Et les doutes qui allaient avec.

_« Enfoiré ! Aïe, mais c'est qu'il aurait de la force dans les bras, le petit Matty ! Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Matt – … Mais t'es malade !? Qu'est-ce qui te pr – Matt ! Tu refais encore ça, je te tue. … Comment ça, j'ai – non, j'ai pas aimé ! Arrête ton délire, maintenant ! »_

_« … Matt, n'importe qui pourrait passer …'On s'en fout' ? __Qu – Hnnn … C'est ta réponse à tout ? »_

Les promesses. Oh oui, les promesses. On en fait, quand on est gamin, sans problème. Les imbéciles qui se jurent « amis pour la vie », ces trucs-là, qui ne tiennent pas. Mais Mello et lui, c'était différent. Rien à voir avec ces paroles qui sont comme du vent. Ils n'avaient pas fait de bêtes promesses, c'était des serments. C'était pas du vent, hein ? Non, ce n'était pas que du vent …

_« Evidemment que tu comptes, c'est quoi encore ce trip ? … Bien sûr, que je – Matt ! Oui, oui. Toujours avec toi. Et toi ? Comment ça je pose une question idiote ? »_

Mello, c'était cet enculé de connard de merde qui l'avait rendu complètement accro, qui n'avait pas arrêté de lui donner puis de lui reprendre, et qui s'était barré, un jour, sans rien lui dire. Sans rien lui dire, à lui ! Et leur amitié, hein ? Et … le reste, s'il y avait un reste ? Mais il lui avait pardonné. Parce que c'était comme ça :

Dans la vie de Matt, il n'y avait rien avant Mello, et rien après.  
Il n'était pas le centre de son monde, il était son monde tout entier.

_« Matt. Prends-moi dans tes bras. »_

.::.

Pour Mello, Matt était le premier, le dernier et le seul. Mais il lui avait fallu du temps pour s'en rendre compte. Il était son meilleur ami. Il était celui à qui il avait pu parler, vraiment, autant que c'était possible avec son … tempérament. Matt, c'était celui qui l'appelait Mihael, parfois. Même s'il le lui avait interdit.

_« Hey, Mello. Qu'est-ce que tu branles ? Ah, tu manges du chocolat. Original. Tu viens, on va – ça va pas ? Ohé, tu m'écoutes quand j'te parle ? __Mi-ha-el … Oh oh oh du calme ! __Allez, amène-toi »_

Matt était un geek. Il passait des heures penché sur une console, sur n'importe quel écran, complètement hors de la réalité. Matt sentait le tabac froid. Il fumait en cachette, taxait et volait des cigarettes à droite et à gauche. Il avait aussi cette sale manie de lui donner des surnoms idiots, sans doute exprès pour l'énerver.

_« Barbie, tu veux bien – Wah ! Mais t'es complètement malade ! Bref, décale un peu ton cul, t'es devant la télé. Fais pas ton chieur, tu veux ? Mello, dégage ! »_

Matt … Matt était toujours là. Il écoutait ses caprices, lui répondait quand il gueulait, le frappait vraiment quand ils se battaient, lui souriait quand il lui disait d'aller se faire foutre. Le lit de Matt, c'est celui dans lequel il allait quand il trouvait le sien trop vide et trop froid.

_« Hé ? Qu'est-ce que – j'espère que t'en prends pas trop, de la place. Non, c'est bon. … Mello … T'es vraiment très près, là … Ohé ? Tu dors ? »_

Matt, c'était le premier qui l'avait embrassé, le premier qui l'avait touché … le seul. Le seul qui en avait eu le droit. Il avait essayé de faire comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance, comme si ce n'était rien. Il n'avait pas très bien réussi. Ses lèvres étaient douces. Ses mains aussi.

_« Laisse-toi faire, allez. Mello. … Tu es beau, tu sais ? »_

Il était un peu impulsif, mais tellement moins que lui-même ! Les gens se retournaient sur son passage. C'était très agaçant. Il avait un succès monstre. Il avait toujours sur les yeux ces stupides lunettes, stupides, stupides, stupides ! Et ces rayures … Purée, il ne ressemblait à rien ! Et il était vulgaire, parfois ; comme ça ils étaient deux.

_« Espèce de petit merdeux, tu retires immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire ! Tout de suite ! Pardon ? Qui est minable ? Qui ? Qu'est-ce que cette fille vient faire là-dedans ? Bordel Mello, mais t'es jaloux ! Aïe ! Ca fait mal, salope ! Si, je dis salope si je veux, blondinette. »_

Matt, c'était celui à qui il avait promis un tas de trucs. C'était celui qu'il avait trahi. Il l'avait laissé, oui, il était parti et ne l'avait pas emmené. Il avait abandonné son animal de compagnie. Mais Matt avait pardonné. Pas immédiatement, bien entendu, mais il l'avait fait.

_« Et toi t'es là, la bouche en cœur, comme si c'était normal ! Tu te rends compte que – tu réalises ce que ça a été pour moi, ou alors y a que ton putain de petit cul qui t'intéresse ? »_

Matt, c'était celui qui l'avait soutenu, qui l'avait aimé – bien sûr qu'il le savait, qu'il l'avait toujours su ! mais c'était plus facile de faire comme s'il l'ignorait – , qui l'avait adoré. La vie de Mello lui avait semblé bien vide, quand il avait quitté la Wammy's. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui manquait.

Et puis il avait fini par comprendre. Mais c'était quand même un peu trop tard.  
L était mort, et le temps où ils auraient pu être insouciants était derrière eux.

_« Mello … Tu es à moi, hein ? Même si tu ne veux pas me le dire, t'es à moi ? »_

.::.

Mello, c'était sa bouche, ses yeux, ses cheveux blonds, son chapelet, ses ongles, sa langue, ses mains, ses doigts, ses jambes, ses cuisses, sa voix, ses hanches ; c'était …

_Il lui sourit, un sourire un peu carnassier qui inquiéta presque l'autre.  
« T'as quoi en tête, Matt ? »  
Il n'avait pas répondu, et n'avait pas bougé de sur lui, où il s'était assis. Et puis il avait commencé à tirer sur la fermeture éclair du haut en cuir indécemment moulant. Et Mello ne l'avait pas frappé._

Matt, c'était ses mains, oh bordel oui, ses mains, sa bouche, son visage, ses lunettes imbéciles qui se retrouvaient vite sur le plancher, ses trucs rayés informes qu'il avait appris à envoyer valser ; c'était …

_Il frissonnait sous les doigts fins et les lèvres insolentes, il avait honte des gémissements qu'il poussait mais n'avait pas la force, ne pouvait pas lui dire d'arrêter. Et puis il lui avait enlevé son pantalon, puis son boxer. Mello avait senti son pouls s'accélérer.  
« Ca te va bien, le cuir … »_

Mello était provoquant, Mello était sensuel. Mello était fier et agressif. Et il sentait bon, et sa peau avait bon goût, et quand il prononçait son nom …

_Il l'embrassait, et doucement, tout doucement, introduisait un doigt en lui. Il savait que personne n'en avait jamais eu le droit. Et personne ne l'aurait plus jamais, se promit-il. Puis deux doigts. Il sentait le blond se cambrer sous lui, et il s'efforçait de ne pas céder à la violence de pulsions si longtemps inassouvies. Mello ( son Mello, putain ) avait le souffle erratique, et la voix tellement chaude.  
« M … Matt – Mail … Oh mon Dieu, continue, bordel … »_

Matt pouvait lui faire tout oublier, pendant de délicieux instants : Near, Kira … sa cicatrice, après … Il lui avait dit, il lui avait dit qu'il était « toujours magnifique ». Et il avait été le premier, et le seul, à découvrir son corps ; et il avait aimé ça, merde alors, ce qu'il avait aimé ça …

_Matt avait retiré ses doigts, il sentait son souffle au dessus de lui ; ses propres yeux brillaient d'excitation et de désir, qu'il ne le regarde pas, par pitié …Evidemment, il l'avait regardé ; et il avait passé sa langue sur ses lèvres – Mello avait cru décéder – avant que son sexe pénètre soudain cet endroit si intime, inexploré, arrachant à Mello un cri de douleur ; et aussitôt cette douleur avait été remplacée par un plaisir – tellement – intense, au delà de toute sa logique, de toute sa raison, absurde. C'était Matt, Matt qui était en lui, qui bougeait en lui, qui … qui …  
« Han, tu … ah ! »_

Mello … il était plus fragile qu'il n'en avait l'air, et il détestait ça. Mais Matt, lui, réussissait à lui faire surmonter ses angoisses ; et il l'aimait. Ca, oui ; il l'aimait.

_Avec ce visage, cette expression ! Et cet abandon … Etait-il possible qu'il devienne encore plus dépendant ? Mello accompagnait ses coups de hanches, s'accrochant à ses épaules, ses jambes parcourues de spasmes. Pour la première fois, il avait voulu le voir, voir son visage. Il n'oublierait jamais. Et comment le pourrait-il ? C'était l'aboutissement, c'était … Mello était sa vie. Mello était tout. Cet enfoiré de psychopathe de Mihael Keehl. Qui avait joui. Et lui à sa suite. Quelques secondes d'angoisse : allait-il lui en vouloir, se sentir sale, regretter, le rejeter ? Mais Mello s'était contenté d'essayer de reprendre une respiration calme. Puis il avait ouvert les yeux.  
« Mail Jeevas, enfoiré … J'en veux encore. »_

.::._  
_

_« Ecoute-moi juste une seconde, Mihael Keehl.  
Quoi ?  
Je t'aime.  
Je sais. »_

Sans doute qu'il n'avait jamais véritablement attendu un « moi aussi ». Il le connaissait, Mello. Jamais il n'aurait … Cependant il avait décidé de ne pas se prendre la tête. Pas trop. Ca lui suffisait, de savoir qu'il était celui que Mello avait à ses côtés – pour traquer Kira, pour tenter de l'emporter sur Near ; pour les nuits, les jours. Il était son monde, tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était pour Mello, parce qu'il le lui demandait, ou en fonction de lui. Alors être simplement avec lui, c'était … Ces années sans lui – à le chercher, d'ailleurs – ç'avait été abominable.

Dans une autre vie … Ils l'auraient traversée ensemble d'un bout à l'autre, cette vie. Oh bien sûr, Mello aurait été borderline comme il l'était, mais il n'aurait pas été Mello, et lui n'aurait pas été Matt ; Mihael et Mail. C'aurait certainement été bien. Ils seraient allés au cinéma, au restaurant ; ils auraient fait toutes ces choses banales, qui apparaissait comme irréelles. Mais ça ne servait à rien de penser à tout ça. Se concentrer sur le présent, c'était ça qu'il avait fait. Pour ne rien avoir à regretter. Et il ne regrettait rien. Du tout.

_« Hé … Jeevas … Mail.  
Oui ?  
Je … Moi aussi.  
Hein ? Que – Mello ! Reviens ! »_

Oui, bien sûr qu'il aimait Matt. Mais alors qu'il était tout pour lui, dans la vie de Mello, il y avait tout le reste. L, la compétition, Kira … Peut-être que c'était moins important. Il aurait peut-être du choisir de vivre autrement. Matt l'avait toujours suivi, toujours soutenu quoiqu'il fasse, bien entendu. Mais il le savait, qu'il aurait voulu l'embarquer quelque part, loin, ailleurs, loin de tout ça. Mais ça n'avait pas été possible. Orgueil ? Logique ? Peur ? Qui sait. Et il ne saurait jamais lequel des deux choix était le meilleur. Quand on choisit de prendre un chemin, on ne peut jamais revenir en arrière pour en choisir un autre.

.::.

_« T'as tout compris ?  
Oui, j'suis pas con.  
Je sais.  
Mel – Mihael. Y a des chances que ça foire, hein ?  
Y en a toujours. … D'accord, là plus que d'habitude.  
D'accord.  
Qui ne risque rien n'a rien.  
J'ai rien objecté.  
Oh. Bien.  
Tu –  
A tout à l'heure alors, Mail.  
A tout à l'heure. »_

Et ça avait foiré, et pas qu'un peu. Putain Mattie, c'était quand même une belle sortie, non ? Moi, c'est vachement moins classe. Pardon, au fait. C'est de ma faute. Tu aurais pu vivre. Bah, c'est comme ça. Et puis, c'est toi qui a choisi. C'était une promesse. La notre.

J'imagine pas comment j'aurais pu mourir autrement. Tu vois, je suis mort pour toi, à cause de toi … Ca semble affreusement logique. Il n'aurait pas pu en être autrement … Dans ce monde-là. Je t'ai suivi jusqu'au bout, j'ai été là. Evidemment, puisque c'était notre promesse.

.::.

« C'est drôle … Mail. Tu vois, je croyais qu'on se retrouverait quelque part, puisqu'on est tous les deux morts. Mais il n'y a rien, ni personne, ici. Dommage. »

.::.

_« T'es à moi, toi ?  
Oui.  
Vraiment ?  
Oui.  
T'es dingue.  
Un peu.  
Carrément malade.  
Sans doute.  
Tu m'aimes ?  
Oui ; tu le sais très bien, Barbie.  
... Ta gueule. »_

* * *

Et voilà ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une review =D.  
Non mais si, je veux des avis. Et Matt, aussi. De quoi, non ?  
Bréfons.

A la prochaine ~~

Kapwing ( 100% pur beurre )


End file.
